


Some Kind Of Miracle

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Babies, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Multi, Newborn Children, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: The birth of Princess Elizabeth in my Tudors OT3 verse. Originally from a prompt given to me on tumblr (title from a Vienna Teng song)





	Some Kind Of Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruffboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/gifts).

His new daughter is a warm bright presence in his arms, his wife is well, thank the lord (he had worried so much throughout the later part of her pregnancy that Anne would not live) and Henry truly does feel blessed - he is the father of two beautiful girls and his beloved wife lives. 

“What shall we call her darling?” he asks Anne, who is beaming at her husband and daughter from her place in bed beside him (Henry had run to sit beside his wife as soon as he was allowed). 

“Elizabeth. For your mother and mine” she says and yes, Henry thinks, it is only right for this little girl. 

“Hello little Bess” he says, looking at the little girl with her mothers eyes that already look up at him with curiosity. “Your mama and I are so very glad to meet you” 

As it turns out, Thomas Cromwell is the first courtier to visit and tender his congratulations and it feels right for both of them that he should be and when he holds Elizabeth? It feels right to know that he will be a stalwart in her life - a beloved presence. And it is lovely to see a rare smile from their dear friend - a warmth that makes the day glow even more so than it already has.

* * *

Mary holds her little sister (a little sister! she had never thought to have a sibling and feels almost ashamed of her delight - she knows her mother would have loved nothing more than to give her one) and vows she will always be her friend. 

“Hello little Lisbeth” she says, drawing a smile from both Anne and her father. “I will always look after you”

* * *

The Duchess of Derby is made godmother to the new Princess, something that Queen Anne had asked her hesitantly but Katherine is glad to do so - she wants to be part of her daughters half sisters life even she had not counted Elizabeth’s mother so dear to her.


End file.
